Crypton's Rebellion
by vivaly12
Summary: In the kingdom of Crypton, a dark era has befallen the land, causing the Seven Kingdoms to go into chaos. Gumina is a fifteen year old girl who will soon discover what her family's value is. Gumina is NOT a REAL Vocaloid! I made her up!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid!**

**Btw this is my first story and I do hope that you'll enjoy it.**

**Gumina is NOT a real Vocaloid!**

* * *

Gakupo rubbed his eyes and yawned, still under his covers. His current life was hard, especially hiding form the demon's army.

A demon called the Conqueror had invaded Crypton eighteen years ago to claim its life force. All the Seven Kingdoms fought long and hard, but did not succeed.

He walked to his window and unlatched the lock and pushed the windows open. The wind rushed into his face and blew his long purple hair. He sighed.

He tied his hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs with black pants and his white shirt open. He smiled. His daughter, Gumina, was once again cooking. She was very talented, especially when she sang.

She had the same length hair as Gakupo and his deep indigo eyes. Though, she had the facial feature of her "late" mother and the bright green hair. Her smile was charming as well, making her catch the attention of every man when hey went to buy what they needed in the nearest town.

She turned when she saw Gakupo coming down the stairs.

"Good morning, Father!" She said while smiling.

"Good morning, Gumina," Gakupo replied.

Gakupo sat down at the dining table, waiting for his breakfast to be finished. Gumina put the omelet she was cooking on a plate and added two slices of toast on the side.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, Gumina. You do this every morning, you should take a break for once."

Gumina paused. But then she smiled And shook her head.

"No, you've been doing this for many years. I wanted to repay you."

"Haha, very well, then. Today I have to go to the town. Will you be able to stay here by yourself?"

"Of course!"

Gakupo soon left after he finished his breakfast. He buttoned up his shirt, put his boots on, and covered himself with his dark cloak he always wore. He took a small bag of the money they had and turned before he opened the door.

"I'll see you when I get home, alright?"

"Yes, Father. Have a nice trip!"

Gakupo wouldn't know it, but he would soon feel guilty for leaving Gumina alone in their cottage in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

Gumina sighed while she swept the dust on the floor with a broom. Everything was so boring when her father left. She decided to finish all the house chores before taking a break.

She collected eggs from the chicken and fed them, she milked the goats, fed the sheep, and fed their two horses, Josephine and Lucifer. Then, she dusted the shelves and counters in the house. She scrubbed the windows and the floors, making it sparkling clean.

She sighed, taking off her apron. She slipped her shoes on and brought Josephine and Lucifer with her. She smiled. She knew she was getting closer to _her _place. The meadow. Gumina could tell she was near the meadow when she smelled the faint fragrance of flowers.

She lied down in the flowers watching the blue skies and fluffy clouds float by as the horses ate the grass. She fell asleep.

* * *

When Gumina woke up, she was surprised at how late it was. She looked around for the horses, but they were just sleeping together under a tree. She smiled. She patted them and they quietly woke up.

"Come on, you two. I know you're tired, but we have to go home first, okay?"

Gumina didn't want her father to worry, and she has to make dinner. She depended on the sun's last light to guide her since it was getting darker. It wasn't safe in the forest at night.

She knew she had to hurry home. Wolves came out at night to hunt for food. A bush behind her rustled. She stopped and looked. Nothing

_"It must be my imagination," _Gumina thought. Still, she couldn't hide the fear that was consuming her.

She didn't want to spook the horses. Gumina stopped when a shadow whooshed in front of her. She jumped. She began to walk faster.

Something scared the horses making them run away. They bumped her, making her fall. She rolled out of the way before they stomped on her with their hooves.

"Wait!"

Almost scared out of her mind, she stood up. Gumina could already hear growling, low growling. Two big, black wolves came out from the bushes, showing their sharp teeth. She remained silent while backing away slowly. More wolves blocked her escape.

She dove into the bushes and ran. She didn't care if she was injured or not, she just had to run! Gumina could hear the hard pats of paws on the ground. All around her she heard howling.

She tripped on a massive tree root while running for her life. She tried to get up, but a sharp pain shot through her leg.

"Ow!" Gumina yelled.

She twisted her ankle when she fell. More wolves surrounded her. They all looked at each other as if trying to decided who would attack her first.

The closest wolf lunged at her, bearing it's teeth. Gumina screamed and tried to shield her face with her hands and arms.

Then, blood spattered all over the forest floor. Some of it covered her dress. She looked up and the wolves were now surrounding a man in a cloak with a sword.

They attacked him all at once, but he was faster than them. Gumina closed her eyes, as the man sliced off one of their heads. She whimpered when its head landed in front of her.

The man finished them off with his sword and looked at Gumina. She couldn't see his eyes though, as his hood was covering it.

He pointed the tip of his sword at Gumina's neck in a blink. She gasped.

"What is your name?" the man asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

"What is your name?" the man asked.

Even if Gumina was saved by the man, she didn't trust him enough.

"Well, what's your name?" she asked him.

He smirked. He took off his hood when the full moon was on covered by the dark clouds. The man put his sword away in his sheathe.

"My name is Len Kagamine."

Len dragged Gumina up one of the trees and held her arms above her head. She tried standing on one foot.

"Now, aren't you going to tell me _your_ name?"

Gumina looked at him unwilling.

"I-I don't trust you."

"You don't trust me? Ha! What, you think I'm going to rape you?"

He let go of Gumina and cornered her with his arms.

"I have better places to be right now, and even if I wanted to rape you, I couldn't. So where's your house? Do you live with anybody? Or are you just traveling? It didn't look like you had any bags with you."

He sighed. Len picked up Gumina and started carrying her bridal style.

"So, where to?"

"Eh, um, that way."

Gumina pointed in the direction of very faint lights. Len nodded.

"So I wanna ask you a question, Miss," he said as he began walking in that direction.

"Y-yeah?"

"What are you doing out here in the woods?"

"Uh, well, I just wanted to take a break from the house work. I always go into the woods and to the meadow, especially when my father's gone. It often gets dull when he's not around."

"Hmm."

When they got to the house, Len put her down.

"Ow!"

Gumina grabbed onto Len's arms.

"Huh? What's wrong, you got hurt while running?"

She nodded. Len scratched his head.

"Fine, I'll take care of you until then. I'll leave when you're father comes."

Len opened the door and helped Gumina walk inside. He had her sit down and grabbed a stool and cushion to rest her foot. Then, he went straight to the kitchen and opened the cupboards for ingredients.

"Len-san, you don't have permission to use my kitchen!"

"Well, you don't have permission to call me by my first name. I'm just making you some food. You must be starving and so am I. I'm making fried fish."

Gumina sighed. Len walked over to her with a hot cup of tea. He waited for her to drink it. Gumina blew on it and took a sip. She wrinkled her nose. It had bland taste, and slightly bitter.

"You want some sugar in it?"

"Yes, please."

He took the cup back into the kitchen. He came back and handed it to her.

"Try it now."

Gumina drank it. It smelled familiar. She turned to Len angry.

"Did you use my herbs!?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Those herbs are very expensive, and if I try to find them in the forest, I doubt I'll find any!"

He sighed.

"Have you ever even tried?"

Gumina shook her head no.

"Alright, look. I'm tired of guessing what your name is. Just tell me."

"Uh, okay. I'm Gumina Kamui."

She heard Len gasped. He stood up quickly, making Gumina jump. He pointed his finger at her. She thought he was going to panic.

"S-so this is his house!?"

"Uh, um, y-yes."

Len began jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Yes! So saving you was worth it! I knew it because you looked a lot like her!"

"Huh? Who's 'her?'"

"Eh? You mean..."

Len quieted down and sat on the couch. He put his hands behind his head and looked the ceiling. He then sat normally and looked into her eyes.

"Just be aware that the truth may break you...Gumi-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

Len rubbed his eyes as he began to tell her a "story."

"You see, your mo-"

Gakupo stopped Len when he opened the door. Len sweat dropped.

"G-Gakupo-san, why are you so angry?"

"You won't say anything to her!"

Len got up walked to Gakupo. He put his hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Why don't you tell her? Lily will get angry."

"I don't mind. She doesn't need to know yet."

Len shrugged.

"Fine."

Gakupo walked to Gumina and spied her foot resting on the stool.

"What happened," Gakupo asked.

"It's nothing, I just fell and sprained my ankle. Len-san helped me back home."

"Where did you fall?"

"Um, the woods."

"Gumina, I thought I told you never to go into the woods at night."

Gumina held her head low.

"I'm sorry, Father."

Gakupo saw Len leaving.

"Len, where do you think you're going?"

"Heh. Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find a place to stay for the night."

"You _do_ realize that I'm letting you sleep here, right?"

"Huh? You are?"

"*sigh* Yes. As you know, it's dangerous at night. Thank you, for saving Gumina."

"No prob, old man!"

"W-what!? I'm not that old! I'm only thirty-four, geez!"

"Okay, okay. Now where am I sleeping tonight?"

Gakupo pointed to the shed.

"I'm not sleeping out there!"

"Haha, I know! I'm just playing with you! Come on, go upstairs. We have a guest room. It's the first one on the left."

"Fine, whatever. By the way, the fish that I made for Gumina is on the counter. Serve it to her before it gets cold."

"Yes, of course."

Gakupo went into the kitchen. Gumina looked at Len as he was about to walk up the stairs. He smiled and she blushed. She touched her ankle. She wouldn't be able to walk for a few days. That means she won't be able to do the chores around the house and her father would have to stay home to take care of her.

Gakupo came up to her with a plate of fried fish fillets.

He smiled while saying, "You'll be surprised at how good her cooks, Gumina. But of course, I'd like to eat your food over his."

Gumina say anything and eagerly ate her food.

* * *

When Gumina finished, Gakupo carried her up to her room. He left her room so sbe can change into her night gown.

After that, Gakupo kissed her goodnight and blew out her candle.

She did not go to sleep though. After a few minutes, she crept out of her bed. She crawled over to the door and pressed her ear to the door. Len and Gakupo were speaking to each other, outside her door. She couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Don't...Gumina...her."

That was Gakupo's voice.

"I...you...promise."

"It...apart. Don't...about...that."

"Yes...Gakupo-sama."

_"Sama? Why did Len call Father that?"_

Beat from everything that happened that day, she decided to take care and rest herself. She slipped beneath the covers and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

Gumina woke up to the sound of tweeting birds. She opened her eyes. She shut them quickly. The rays of the sun stung her eyes.

She sat up in her bed. Gumina heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Len brought her a tray of food. It was porridge with sliced apples and milk. She smiled.

"Good morning, Len-san. Did you make this yourself?"

"Ah, yeah, I did," Len replied while blushing.

"So," he asked, "does your foot still hurt?"

Len put the tray of food on her nightstand.

"Yes, slightly. I guess I'll have to stay in bed for a few weeks, huh?"

"Maybe not. I have a sister. She has healing powers, but I don't think she'll like you enough to help you."

"Why?"

Len sighed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Actually, it's _really_ hard to tell you right now. Is it okay if you wait until she arrives?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone so you can eat."

Len got up and closed the door behind him as he walked out.

* * *

Gakupo came in Gumina's room to check on her.

"How are you feeling today," Gakupo asked.

"Good. Len-san, told me that her sister will be coming today."

"Yes, she is. I'm sure she will take a liking to you very much."

"But Len-san told me that she may not like me. Why is that?"

"W-well, I don't know for sure, but I'm sure she'll tell us if she likes you or not. Besides, that also depends on your behavior when she visits! Please refrain from asking odd questions, alright?"

"Why? Is there something odd about her?"

"Eh, n-no, what I mean is that, well, just don't say anything weird," he stammered.

_"Geh, talk about explaining. I'll definitely have to get her under control or else I'm screwed."_

"Well, be sure to get a lot of rest before she comes."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

"Dang it, this sure is difficult with a daughter like her, huh?"

Len and Gakupo were once again privately speaking about Gumina.

"I wouldn't say that Len. She is very much like her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. She is pretty much the spitting image of Gumi-sama, except her eyes and long hair. Otherwise, I'd say they'd look almost exactly the same. How long are you going to keep this from her? I know you took down all the pictures of Gumi-sama, but how does that help you?"

"I'll tell her when Lily is here. And it doesn't help me, it helped her."

"You're saying that in past tense. Does that mean you've never told her of her mother?"

"No. I didn't want to tell her anything about the Conqueror or the fate of the Seven Kingdoms and Crypton."

"_And _her mother as well."

"Yes. And Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't indulge her in the magic that is already forbidden."

"Yes, Gakupo-sama."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

In the afternoon, Len's sister came by. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, but they were lighter. She went into Gumina's room without talking.

Gumina thought that she definitely was a tsundere.

She just glared when Gumina looked at her.

"This is your daughter?" she asked Gakupo.

"That's right."

She turned to Gumina.

"What's your name girl?"

"Um, Gumina."

"Gumina? Your father named you after your mother? Pathetic."

_"Did she just call me pathetic?"_

"Pathetic!? You don't even know about me, so how could you say that?" snapped Gumina.

"My, you sure have a sharp tongue, even to someone you've just met."

"Well, you're offending me, and if I'm not mistaken, my family as well!"

She faced Gakupo fiercely.

"I thought you were supposed to teach her manners! What is-"

"Nee-chan, please try to keep your composure. This isn't our home and it is very rude. Gumina, this is Lily, my elder sister. Please forgive her for her insult, but she is only concerned," Len cut in.

_"Concerned? Yeah, right."_

"Gumina has sprained her ankle, Nee-chan. I was wondering if you could heal her."

"Hmph, like I'd want to! She's a little brat!"

Gakupo put his hand on Lily's shoulder. He whispered something to her and she calmed down a little bit.

"Geh, fine! But don't think I'll do this again."

She walked over to Gumina. She pulled off the blanket covering her foot. She turned to Gakupo and Len.

"Are you sure? What I mean is, it may be too painful for her to bare."

"We will have to leave here right away. Please heal her," said Gakupo.

Lily nodded. She gave a reassuring to Gumina, then placed her hands on her ankle. Len walked over to Gumina (just in case).

A light shone through Lily's fingers. Gumina felt a burning sensation in her whole foot. She held tightly onto Len's hands and bit her lip. Gakupo just stood by the bed with a concerned expression.

Lily took her hands off. She noticed Gumina had been crying and wiped her tears with her forefinger. She smiled.

"Now, did it really hurt that bad?"

"Ugh, y-yes. Thank you."

"Well, finally someone said thank you for everything I've done for you."

"Huh?"

"I provided this cozy cottage for your father. I even healed you before myself."

"You did?"

"Yeah, when you were a toddler. Because your stupid father didn't know a thing about taking care of children, unlike me, so he left you to play in the living room. Alone. He had a small picture frame on a table. You wanted to see it, so you picked it up. You accidentally dropped in on the hard flooring and it shattered the glass. You didn't want to get into trouble, so you tried to pick up the glass pieces. Unfortunately, you stepped on one. He called me over to heal your tiny foot. I remember you wailed endlessly while I healed you."

"Wow, that was a long story."

"Yep. You know, you seem okay. Gakupo get a room ready for me please."

"*sigh* Right," replied Gakupo.

He left the room. Only Len was left in the room.

"Len, how about you go practice your sword?"

"No way! I'm staying here, if that's alright with her!"

"I need to speak to her alone, idiot."

"Grr!"

Len walked out of the room angry, but carefully closed the door behind him. Lily turned to her.

"Okay, this is something that you cannot tell anyone!"

"Yes!"

"Has your father ever told you of your mother?"

"My mother? W-well, I didn't know I had one."

"Oh, dear."

"Is it bad?"

"It may be. Here take a look."

"Is that you? And my mother?"

"My god, yes!"

It was a picture of Lily and a woman with short green, hair.

"Your mother's name was Gumi. And yes, you were named partly after her."

"Why isn't she here?"

"Something bad happened to her. I can't tell you yet. Do you know what a Patron Saint is?"

Gumina shook her head.

"I'm a Patron Saint. And Len, Gakupo, and your mother, too. I bet you're wondering if you're a Patron Saint, right?"

"Yes. But what's so important about a Patron Saint?"

Lily took Gumina's hand and pulled her out of her bed. She smiled mischievously.

"You'll see tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

_"I wonder what Lily-san meant by 'You'll see tonight?'" _Gumina thought as she washed the dishes. It was just as she finished changing into her nightgown she heard the loud creak of the front door.

She looked out her window and saw Len walking towards the forest. She quickly ran downstairs and slipped her shoes on. She dashed towards Len.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Len stopped and turned.

"Taking some time off of Nee-chan. She yells at me too much. But I know she likes you a lot already."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyways, wanna take some time off of the housework? I think you work too much."

"Ah, okay then."

They both walked on the path to the meadow. It was a full moon tonight. Gumina sat down in the flowers while Len still stood up.

"Well, tonight you'll see me 'work.'"

"Work?"

"Yeah. I'm supposed to give those who are unfortunately having nightmares, good dreams. My older twin sister deals with daydreams."

"What was her name?"

"Rin."

Len looked at the night sky.

"We don't know where she is right now, but I'm worried. Moreover, scared for her. There was...something she told me. She said, 'If someday, I were no longer human, would you still love me?' And I told her, 'Of course.'"

"Why did she say that?"

"She...was scared she might become a crane when she dies. Each Patron Saint holds an animal spirit. Not only that, she had very poor health."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Len-san."

"You don't need to be sorry."

Len sat down beside Gumina.

"Len-san, can you change into an animal?"

"Yeah, but it isn't a good idea to. It'll shorten your life span. I only transform when I need to."

"Oh. Does father have an animal spirit, too?"

"He does. He can transform into an immense wolf, and he can control lighting."

"...Len-san, I here faint crying in the distance."

"Me too. Well, time for me to work."

"Work?"

"I have to keep a certain element intact, much like bringing peace to a person."

Len stood up (again) and whispered something.

_"I can't understand what Len-san is saying. Sounds like...gibberish."_

Len glared at her. He pulled her up with a sharp tug, sending her into his arms. Gumina stared at the golden swirls emitting a bright light from Len's right hand while he held onto her with his left arm.

"Just watch, okay? No questions."

"Okay."

Len shot the swirls into the air like a fountain spitting out water. It flew like sand in the wind and swept the flower petals into the air. It formed an image of a little boy holding hands with a man smiling.

"Do you see this? In order to give this young man good dreams, I need to see into his past memories. It's been eight years since is father became a part of the army. I'm going to remind him of the happy times with his father and remind him of the last words his father said before he was forced to leave."

The image changed to the boy crying, begging his father not to go. The man turned to the boy and smiled. _"My son, don't forget about me. Even if I may never return, I'll always love you. Take care of your mother and sister, and don't forget to be kind and generous to others. Become a good man." _The image disappeared and the golden sand fell to the ground. Gumina looked up at Len.

"Was that the boy's dream?"

"Yes. We should be heading back to the house now."

"Yes, let's go."

_"So this is what it means to be a Patron Saint. They're here to help people and make them happy."_

* * *

**_Author's notes: The part where Rin told Len if he would still love her was the English translation of the Vocaloid song Seasonal Feathers. The part where Rin would turn into a crane is also a part of the song._**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

**Like in the previous chapter, I may contain hints of a certain Vocaloid song.**

* * *

Len brought Gumina to her room and blew out the candle for her, leaving Gumina to sleep for tomorrow.

The next morning, Gumina woke up to loud clattering on the floor below her. She rubbed her eyes and quickly changed to see what was happening.

Gakupo was wearing a fancy, indigo robe. It looked as though it were a long tunic as well and he wore black pants beneath with brown stringed boots. He was strapping a katana to his belt.

Len's hair was in a half ponytail, tied with a black ribbon. He wore a knight's clothing. His boots were thigh high with at least five belts on each side. A large ruby held a sky blue cape that draped around his shoulders. A long and thin sword was held by the side of his belt.

Lily adorned her golden hair with lilies and a thick, black ribbon. She wore a violet minidress with a black leather jacket with 3/4 sleeves. On her hands, she had black fingerless gloves. Brown boots did not reach past beyond her ankles. Black leggings were alined with golden lining.

Gumina looked at herself. She sweat dropped.

_"I look nowhere as fancy as them."_

Lily took a batch of clothing off of their coffee table and handed it to Gumina. She pushed Gumina upstairs. They stopped at her room.

"I want you to change into this. My friend made it for us. I'll help you."

"Ah, okay."

They lock the door when they go into her room. Lily spread the clothes open on the bed.

While they were upstairs, Len couldn't stop pondering about what Gumina was going to wear (Lily wouldn't let Len and Gakupo see what she was going to wear).

_"Heh, I bet she's going to wear a strapless short dress with black boots."_

"Oof! What the-"

"What are you thinking about?"

Gakupo hit him out of his trance angrily.

"Don't you ever think about my daughter that way."

"How did you know?"

"Did you really forget? Your face is very easy to read."

"Great," Len said sourly.

Both of their mouths dropped when they saw Gumina coming down the stairs. Lily was smiling broadly while Gumina was blushing madly.

Gumina wore a simple white tunic with brown knee high boots and white leggings. A golden rope was tied around her waist and two golden bracelets on each wrist. Her bangs were clipped back with a golden barrette with a ruby embedded in it.

Len blushed too, when Gumina looked at him.

_"Okay, so maybe this is alright, too, I guess," _he thought.

_"I wonder what they think of me,"_ she thought while looking down.

Gakupo smiled and walked up to her. He tilted her chin upwards so he could see her face. Then, he stroked her fair hair.

"Just like your mother, Gumina. Beautiful."

"T-thank you, Father!"

Lily shot her gaze at Len and smirked.

"Len, don't you have something you want to say?"

"Urk! Eh, well, y-you look cute Gumina, you do."

Gumina just giggled. Len's face flushed even redder.

"Thank you, Len-san."

Lily whispered, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking," to Gakupo.

He nodded.

"They may be a perfect match," he replied.

"Perhaps. Let's wager on if she'll fall in love with him or not."

"Very well then. If so, then you'll have to order a new set of katanas for me."

"Then if they don't, you'll have to turn Len into a fine gentleman."

"Deal!"

"Well, are we going yet, or not, because I'm dying to get out of this cramped space!"

"Oh, sure. You call it cramped when you offered this place to me."

"Ugh, whatever! First off, we'll head to the Sacred Library."

"Sacred Library!?" Gumina and Len said in unison.

"What's that? Does that place have a book that can see the future?" Gumina asked eagerly.

"She learned these things from fairytales," Gakupo whispered to Lily.

"I bet we're going to try and enhance my powers, right!?" Len shouted excitedly.

"His mentor back then taught him that a certain book will help him enhance his powers," Lily whispered to Gakupo.

"No, we're not going there for silly reasons! The reason why we are going is for better use. So act appropriately you two!"

* * *

They soon left the nearest town when they had sold the animals and horses. They left just the cottage the way it was. They bought food for their journey. Len secretly stole an expensive map, which the shopkeeper noticed. The shopkeeper called the guards on them. The soldiers wore onyx-like covering their whole body except their moths and noses. Lily and Gakupo cursed as they hid with Len and Gumina in a narrow alley.

"Baka, why did you steal that map!?" Lily whispered viciously as the soldiers past by.

"You should be calling yourself a baka! You were staring at it as if you wanted to just take it run, so I did it for you!"

A guard spotted them and started to call the other guards.

"Shit!" Gakupo yelled.

The alley began to widen as they ran deeper into the town's maze. there were two ways they could've went through. Left and right. Len ran to the left. It was a dead end! They all stopped and saw the guards shielding their way of escape.

"Hey! Psst!"

Gumina was the only one who heard the voice. She looked up. A young man with blonde hair was up on the roof.

_"He sort of looks like the young boy from last night."_

The young man whispered louder.

"I can help you get out of there if you help me out!"

"What do you want us to help you with?" Gumina questioned.

"You'll help me heal my sick mother and sister!"

Gumina glanced at the guards. They were advancing on the four. She turned to him again.

"Okay, we'll help you!"

"Good, now tell your boyfriend and that tall man to unsheathe their swords. Tell them to swing their swords at the guard's feet. Make them fall on their backs!"

Gumina nodded, blushing slightly.

_"B-boyfriend? Really!?"_

"Father, Len-san, I want you to do something!"

"Gumina, we can't! If we do, then they'll have our heads!" shouted Gakupo.

"Please, Father, I know this'll work! I promise!"

"Fine, what is it?"

"I want you and Len-san to use your swords to make the guards fall!"

"And then what!?"

"Um, just do it!"

"I swear Gumina, if you land us in the dungeon, I won't hold in my temper! Hear that, Len? We'll make a diversion! Just do what I do!"

Gakupo unsheathed his katana and pointed it at the guards.

"What do you think you're doing traveler? You'll be a dead man before you reach the gallows!" yelled one of the guards.

Gakupo smirked.

"Len, it's time we show the ladies our skills!"

"Ha! Finally!"

They both swing at the guards feet and they fall down. They tried to get back up, but sacks of wheat fell from the sky. Lily, Gakupo, and Len were surprised, but Gumina knew who did that.

"Hurry, climb this rope!" the young man said as he threw down a thick rope.

Gakupo pushed up Gumina for her to climb up first, then Lily and Len. He was last. A guard managed to push off the heavy sack of wheat off of him and ran towards them. He grabbed Gakupo's ankle as he was climbing up. His grip was strong. Then, the guard's gaze landed on the young man. His eyes widened underneath his armor.

"Leon..." he whispered.

Gakupo whispered an incantation an something bright struck the guard's hand.

"Gah!"

The guard immediately let go and Gakupo quickly climbed up. The young man pulled on the rope so that the guards couldn't follow them. They were all panting, but they still had to run. The young man pushed them to the lower rooftop below them and urged them to run.

As they were still running, Gakupo asked the young man, "Who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

The young man led them to a house in the poor part of town. Lily stopped suddenly.

"Hold it! Who are you, where are you bringing us?"

He turned to her.

"This young lady accepted my help and in exchange, you'll help heal my family."

"What! Gumina, why? We don't even know him!"

"I'm sorry. If I he wasn't there to help us, then we would be in the dungeon right now! You should all thank him. He saved our lives."

The young man bowed while saying, "My name is Leon, Miss. I've brought you to my home. I desperately need your help. Please come inside."

Leon brought them to one of the rundown houses. There was a woman and a girl in beds.

"Leon...?" The woman said.

They could barely hear her voice. Leon walked over to her with a cup of water.

"Don't worry, Mother. These people have come to help us."

Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me, but you're telling us to help you, when there are people out there who need help as well?"

"But my family funds the knights of Crypton. That is because my father is a part of the knights of Crypton. If possible, I would also like you to help the people here."

They stood there silently while Gakupo and Lily softly spoke to each other of their decision.

"Gakupo, we can't help them. We business we need to attend to. Let's not waste time."

"But we have to repay him for helping us."

"Yes, but how did he know of our powers?"

"I don't know, I'm afraid."

Len looked at Leon confused. He put his hand to his chin in thought.

_"Hmm...He looks like that young man from...!"_

He walked over to Lily and whispered something to her. Lily crossed her arms.

"My brother has confirmed something...Leon," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?"

"Yes. I knew it was the Patron Saint of the night who gave me a blessing."

Len looked as if he wanted to vomit.

"I knew it was you young sir, because you look just like the Patron Saint in the legends."

"Yes, I know. It always has to be me. I always look exactly like _him_. It's always the same!"

"I-I'm very sorry if I have offended you. I just need you to help me."

"These people...always treating us like gods when we're all human, just that Patron Saints have powers for using to make people happy! This is definitely a waste of time."

Gumina caught Len's hand.

"No! We have to help him! You just said that Patron Saints are supposed to use their powers to make people happy, right? And that's exactly what we're doing! Aren't, aren't you supposed to bring peace to someone!?"

Gumina sniffed. Len turned and put his hands on her shoulders. He shook her lightly.

"Hey, are you crying? Why?"

"B-because, you're neglecting your own duty! You're supposed to...help people."

Len glanced at Lily and Gakupo who only stared at them with no expression. He scratched his head, a little disgraced. He sighed.

"Alright, I'll ask Nee-chan, but only this once, okay?"

Gumina just nodded. He handed her a handkerchief. Lily sighed too. She walked to the mother first. She put her hand on the mother's forehead as if she were a sick child. The mother started coughing as soon the healing started to process. Leon ran to her side, but Lily reassured him.

"Don't worry. This is how I heal. No matter what you will feel pain when you heal."

Leon sighed with relief. When Lily was finished, she did the same thing with his sister. She turned to Leon.

"They're both fine now. Just let them rest for about a day and they'll be fine. Make sure to give them medicine right away when they wake up."

"Y-yes, thank you very much! I'm very grateful. Is there something you would like me to do for you before you leave?"

"Yes, please. I want you to help us get out of this town safely."

"Of course!"

"But don't cause any trouble for us. When I mean by that, don't screw with the guards."

"I don't do that. I just get right to business."

"Oh, well, that's good. Let's go."

Leon brought to an alley. There was a ladder. He pointed up.

"All you need to do is climb this ladder up to the roofs and make your way to the town gates. The buildings are tall enough to see the gates. Then, you'll know where to go. Just stay low and don't get caught."

They all said their thanks and goodbyes to him and made their way out of the town.

* * *

"So where is the Sacred Library?" Gumina asked.

"In the Glowing Forest. They say it'll be a long journey and as you get nearer to the Glowing Forest, there will be more monsters, forest monsters. Don't worry, they only guard the Glowing Forest from trespassers. They'll let us pass, but I don't know about you since you aren't officially a Patron Saint."

"Ah, I see. Have you ever been there before?"

"Yes, with your father. Your mother as well. It was an assignment since the three of us went to the same school for budding Patron Saints. Maybe someday you'll go there too."

"Did Len-san go to that school too?"

"Yeah, but he dropped out because of his horrible performance. I swear, he even set every single book in the school on fire when he was trying to use a spell to dust the bookshelves!"

"Hee hee!"

"Lily, that was an accident!" yelled an angry Len.

"Whatever!"

Gumina slowed down a little to walk beside Gakupo.

"So, Father, was it beautiful there?"

"Yes it was. There were many exotic flowers there, and fairies as well."

"*gasp* Really!? We're they like the fairies in the fairytales!?"

"Hahaha, no not at all! They were so small, all you could see was their glittering wings and a bright ball of light. It was amazing, especially when your mother smiled happily. I can still recall the words she said that day, 'Gakupo-kun, Lily-chan, I'm so glad to have come here with the both of you! I wish we could all stay together forever!'"

"She was very happy, right? Is it okay if you tell me where she is?"

"I don't where she is, but I _can _tell you about her and what kind of woman she was."

"Ah, yes, please!"

"Very well, then. She was very kind and thoughtful of everyone around her. There were many women I could've chose as my wife, but I chose her because she understood me the most and she said thank you every time I did something for her. Other women only cared for their beauty and status, while she cared for the well-being of others. I wanted you to become kind, just like your mother."

"Do you miss her?"

"I do."

"Hey, there's a town up ahead, guys!" yelled Len.

* * *

A shining castle that looked almost as if it was made of glass stood atop the side of the mountain in the snow. The town was filled with lavender lilies. Moreover, everybody in the town had cream-colored hair and...braids? Even the males had a braid. They also had light blue eyes. Len yawned.

"Let's go find an inn! I'm exhausted!"

"Fine, you big baby!" Lily yelled.

Len chose to go to an inn called ARIA on the Planetes.

_"Now I know why he wanted to come here..."_ Gumina thought sourly. _"Because there's women here!"_

"*sigh* Len, you are extremely spoiled. Lily, discipline him," says Gakupo.

"With pleasure!"

"Noooo! I'm sorry! I _need_ to be around women, okay!?"

"Excuse me," said a quiet voice.

"Huh?" they all said in unison.

"I'm sorry, but could you stop making a ruckus? I don't want my boss to kick you all out. My friends here would like to speak with you..."

A girl with two thick braids with her long hair almost trailing behind her gestured to a group of women giggling. Len nosebleed to paradise. The girl turned away and walked upstairs. Gakupo caught her sorrowful eyes and glared at her intently. She just stared at him with a blank expression.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

"Len, don't you see any flaws with these women?" Gakupo had asked.

"Well, no. There's _flaws_?"

"You idiot!"

"W-what!?"

Lily started laughing. She stopped all of a sudden and hit the backside of Len's head.

"What now?"

"This doesn't remind you of anything? What about the folk tale, the Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night?"

"Oh, that. I knew it from the start!"

"Then, why didn't you tell us!?"

"Because I didn't see how the folk tale and this village were related."

"Idiot! The folk tale originated in this village! It's about a boy that was put into a prison for no reason and he met a girl in there!"

"No, actually there was a reason why he was locked up," Gumina cut in.

"Oh, really? Then, what might the reason be?"

"The people thought that they should lock him up because he was born a demon in disguise and had demonic powers. In other words, the people were scared of him. The girl who had visited him had powers as well. The power to control ice and snow."

"Did your father tell you this story?"

"Yes. So I'm guessing Father is saying that these women have ice powers, and if I'm right, the men as well."

"That's right. But there's also an important part you missed in your explanation. The boy was freed at the end of the tale, but in return for his freedom, the girl's feelings and expressions were taken away. Not only that, these people here aren't normal. Their lifespans are longer than ours."

"By how long?"

"By one hundred years."

A waitress smiled as she walked up to them.

"Hello, are you going to order something?"

"Yes please," Lily said.

Lily ordered iced coffee, Gakupo ordered green tea, Len ordered water, and Gumina ordered sweet tea.

"So, I can't have fun because the people here have powers? Who cares?"

"I care. Not only that, we may have a Patron Saint on our hands," Lily answered.

"How do you know?"

"Geez, get your facts straight, idiot. Didn't your mentor teach you _anything_?"

"Eh, well, of course he did!"

"Then, you should know."

Lily sighed and got up.

"I'm gonna go get a room ready."

* * *

Len yawned as began changing into the pajamas that were left in his and Gakupo's room. He flew himself onto his bed and threw the blankets on him.

"Mmm. The bed is so comfy and soft!"

"Kid!"

"Hey! It's been a long time since I've slept in a real bed!"

"Oh, yeah, sure, like my guest room wasn't enough for you."

"Could you just hurry up and get in bed, I'm tired."

"Kid."

Len sighed and blew out his candle while Gakupo was left to get ready for bed. Gakupo untied his long hair and looked out the window. He began changing and getting ready to go to sleep for the night.

In the other room, Lily was writing in a journal.

"Lily-san, what are you doing?"

"I'm writing and drawing in a journal. It's called an illustrated journal. You draw and write about your journeys."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Gumina climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Good night."

"Good night, Gumina."

* * *

"We doing something today?" Len asked.

"Well, I just wanted to take a tour of the town," Gumina said.

"Actually, I-"

"Gumina of course we can! Let's go right now," Lily said while pulling her arm.

Lily and Gumina left Gakupo and Len alone. They both sighed.

Len looked up at the sky while murmuring, "Geez, just cant take a break from those two, can you?"

Gakupo chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Seriously, just how do you not get tired of Nee-chan?"

"You have to try to understand her, Len. It's been quite a long time since she's been able to become so carefree. She _has_ gone through some traumatizing events."

"Such as?"

"You will have to ask her yourself."

"It's hard trying to talk to her. She probably won't even bother telling me."

"Lily will tell you in the near future, I know it. C'mon, I don't want to waste time on such a beautiful day. Lunchtime is nearing, so let's grab something for all of us."

"Alright. I want to get something for Gumina, too..."

* * *

"Um, Lily-san, we've gotten separated from Father and Len-san."

"Oh, don't worry, we can find them. Anyways, let's go check out the clothing shop, I'm sure there's a lot of cute things you might want to wear!"

"Ah, wait!"

As soon as they went into the shop, Lily pushed Gumina into one of the fitting rooms.

"Gumina, stay here, I'll come back with some clothes!"

"Um, okay?"

Lily came back with a big pile of clothes. She handed Gumina a dress. Gumina came out of few minutes later, wearing something frilly.

She was wearing a knee-high white with black lace. It was strapless and had a black bow attached to the waist.

"You look so CUTE!"

"I-I do?"

"Of course you do! Here try this one on next!"

Lily had Gumina try on various dresses, some were EXTREMELY expensive. After a few more dresses, Lily got a little tired of it and wanted to go to the park for a break. Before they left the shop, Gumina got something for Len.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

Gakupo and Len bought sandwich roll-ups for lunch. And Len bought something for Gumina. They both saw Gumina and Lily waving to them. They ate lunch in the park and hardly spoke to each other, but something caught Lily's attention in the lunch that Gakupo and Len bought for them.

"Hey guys, why does this taste sweet? Shouldn't it taste rich and slightly salty?"

"Whaddya mean?" they both said at the same time.

"Well, there's strawberries in this one with some whipped cream...and in the other ones are raspberries and blackberries. Didn't you look at the labels?"

"Nope! The salesman said this would be good for today's lunch," Len answered.

"Besides, Lily, there _should_ be no problem with eating something like this for lunch, right?" Gakupo said unsteadily.

"Well, I guess it's fine, but this should've been saved for dessert if there was no lunch."

_"What!? You don't appreciate our effort!?" _Len and Gakupo thought.

Lily then turned to Gumina, who had done nothing but listen and eat_._

"What do you think Gumina?"

"Huh? Oh...This doesn't taste bad at all, but this could have also been a snack. I'm perfectly fine with it!"

"Hmph!"

Gakupo and Len jumped and hugged each other for joy.

* * *

After they finished eating, they walked on a stone bridge over a wide river that divides one half of the village and the other half of the village. Gakupoa and Lily had to discuss something so they left Len and Gumina alone for a while. Mostly they were left with the silence. Len scratched his head and pulled a necklace out from a pocket.

"Gumina, I-I bought this for you today, I mean, like, you're a girl and you should be pampered, y'know?"

"Hehehe! Thank you Len-san, that's very kind of you."

Len handed her a gold chain necklace with a garnet embedded with the solid socket.

"I chose this for you because I think this gemstone describes what kind of person you are. It was thought that a garnet regarded passionate devoting towards family and friends and yourself. And you definitely know your purpose in life."

Gumina looked at him wide-eyed, but then stared at the necklace in her right hand.

"Len-san, I really don't think so, about that last part. I don't what I'm supposed to do in life, and I still don't understand why being a Patron Saint is so important."

"Hey, come closer, I need to tell you something that only Patron Saints will ever understand. We've all had a time where we lost something important to us, and it was very traumatizing. Heh, but don't worry, we all get over it. I know you'll understand what I mean, soon."

Gumina stared at the ground thoughtfully. Then, sighed and forced on a smile.

"Yeah, I think I do understand what you mean. Anyways, I bought you something today as well. I hope you like it."

She gave him a belt with the emblem of the Yellow Kingdom.

"I hope you'll wear it. Lily-san told me that you both came from the Yellow Kingdom. She said it was very beautiful and there were floating islands. It sounds like a wonderful place to live."

"I like it, I really do. Thank you, it's been such a long time since I've received a gift."

"I'm so glad."

_"She won't be as glad once she hears that that evil demon wants her powers. I bet she has never even experienced something so horrific. That will only make it easier for the curse to take place,"_ Len thought.

"Hey, you two, we're heading back now!" Lily called to them.

"We're coming," they said at the same time.

* * *

They began walking home until they heard a scream.

"M-my husband! Somebody, help!"

The group ran to the crying woman.

"What happened?" Gakupo asked.

"Ah, my husband...he was murdered in our house! Someone from our village has done this, I know it! Who else could it be? It couldn't have been. . ." And the woman trailed off, deep in her thoughts.

"It couldn't have been who?"

"N-no! Has he come back to kill me!? No, please help me, sir, I don't want to die!"

Some townspeople came running over with four guards from the castle.

"What happened, what is your name?" yelled one of them.

First, they tried to get the woman away from Gakupo while a guard spoke to him.

"...What is wrong with that woman?"

"...I don't know, I think she is crazy or something..."

A woman was trying to get her daughter away from them, with true fear in her eyes.

"Lia, c-come now, we're going to be late for Father's cooking."

"But Mama, what's wrong with her, wasn't she your friend?"

"Don't say such a thing!"

"But Mama-"

"Let's go home."

Gakupo did nothing but stare at their backs. Lily taped on his shoulder.

"Gakupo, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry."

"Alright then. If you need to talk to anybody, you know where to look."

"Yes."

Gumina was sitting quietly by a shop with Len.

"Hey, Gumina, what do you think they're talking about with Gakupo-san?"

"I don't know. I've never seen Father have to talk to the guards. I hope they don't arrest him..."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because we're so different from the people in this town and they may suspect him being the...murderer."

"It's not that simple. Just because they _might_ suspect him, that doesn't mean that they just simply arrest him. They have to find the culprit, not by who they think it is, but by finding proof to prove that the murderer is guilty, understand?"

"Yeah...I really don't know about the world at all."

"Don't worry, you'll learn."


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid! I want to add that this is when the Vocaloids are adults and can get married to each other. Gakupo is 34, Lily is 31, and Len is 21 (I didn't want to make him too old, so when the demon took over Crypton, he was 6, not 14).**

* * *

After the guards were finished questioning Gakupo (which only took a few minutes) they headed back to the inn. Before they entered ARIA on the Planetes, Gakupo said he had to go somewhere.

"Really Gakupo? Now?" Lily asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Lily. This is really important. I promise I'll be back before the moon fully rises in the sky."

"I _do _hope this is important."

"I'll be taking my leave now."

"See you tonight."

Gakupo saw Gumina's worried face before he turned. He smiled and patted her head.

"Don't worry, Gumina. You always used to give me that look when I left the house. This time, people you know will help you, should I never come back."

Gumina's eyes-widened. _"'Should I never come back?' So in the future..."_

"Yes, Father. Please come home quickly after you finish this important matter."

"Of course. I'll see you Gumina."

"Yes..."

Gakupo put his cloak on and pulled his hoodie over his head. He turned away and walked down the street to the left, where they came from. He walked by the widowed woman's house without looking at it. He over heard the mother's short, worried conversation with her daughter. Gakupo was planning on making the woman talk. He looked up as the sky was being covered by dark clouds.

"Are you looking for my wife?" a voice asked from behind him.

"Yes," Gakupo answered without turning around. "Do you happen to know where she is?"

"What do you want to do with her? You're already a shady person!"

"I just want to ask her some questions...about the widow down the street."

"Don't even bother! Don't remind her of it!"

"Of what?"

"First of all, why do you want to ask her such things?"

"Because I'm sure she knows why that woman's husband was murdered."

"Are you saying she's the one who killed Nina's husband?"

"No. Listen, I just need to see her. Where were you headed?"

"The doctor's place. I need to get some medicine for my wife. Ugh!?"

The man tried to pry off Gakupo's strong hand from tightly squeezing his neck. He shut his eyes from Gakupo's death glares.

"Let me tell you one thing. I won't let anything or anyone stand in the way of my goal."

He let the man fall and catch his breathe while he tracked the man's scent back to his home.

* * *

It took Gakupo a while to find the man's house because there were flowers everywhere, but he made it. He knocked on the door and waited. The woman gasped when she saw who was outside her door.

"Ah, it's you! What do you want!?"

"I just want to ask you some questions."

"It's about Nina's husband's death, isn't it?"

"Yes, please allow me to come in."

Gakupo spotted the girl playing with dolls in the living room. She looked up and asked, "Mama, who is this?"

"It's just a friend. Anyways, its getting late so go to bed."

"...Can you tuck me in?"

"...Lia, please this is important."

"Okay, Mama..."

The girl, Lia, walked up the stairs slowly and turned.

"Night night, Mama, mister."

"Good night, Lia."

Gakupo said nothing and just looked at the girl's small back, drooping as she climbed the stairs to her room. The mother got up and headed for the kitchen and came back with a tray of tea.

"Why do you want to ask me questions? Is it because you suspect me?"

"No. I will tell you why, but you cannot tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Because I am a Patron Saint from the Purple Kingdom."

The woman nearly dropped her tea cup and gasped. She covered her mouth with her free hand in suprise and confusion.

"T-that can't be! All the Patron Saints were killed! Dies that mean you are of royal blood?"

"Yes, it's true, I am a Patron Saint. Do not tell your husband about this."

She nodded.

"I suspect that there is another Patron Saint involved in this."

"What? But a Patron Saint would only kill for the sake of the people, right? So then, why murder an innocent person?"

"Maybe they are holding a grudge."

"A...grudge. I-I think I know what you may be speaking of. Nina and her husband...they had a child, a boy. She abused him endlessly, and her husband did nothing. The boy was sent to prison."

"Why?"

"He was thought to be like a demon. He had no friends and was a viscous child. He had only one friend in this town. Her name was IA."

"IA? What did she look like?"

"Her hair is very long. She has two thick braids pulled to the front of her shoulders. She always has a blank expression and works at...ARIA on the Planetes."

"Hm, thank you. I will be taking my leave now."

"Wait, that's all you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes. It may not seem much but it is very important."

"Ah, I see. Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"...Actually, what was the boy's name?"

"Nobody actually knows, but he changed his name to IO, to match IA's name."

"Thank you."

Gakupo got up and walked to the door. The woman followed and opened the door for him. He turned as he stepped outside.

"Please tell me if there is anything suspicious around Nina's home, alright?"

"Yes, of course. Goodnight sir."

"You too."

Gakupo turned and walked down the street back to ARIA on the Planetes with thoughts of IA.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

Gakupo looked at night sky. The moon was almost high in the sky. He arrived back at ARIA on the Planetes. He wanted to talk to the girl named IA before he went to bed. Gakupo asked a waitress if she was still there.

"I'm sorry sir, she already went home for the night."

"Oh, I see. Thank you, good night."

"Yes, good night."

Gakupo walked up the stairs to his room and he immediately fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

Gakupo and Len were waken up by loud knocking and yelling outside their door. Len kicked off his blankets and opened the door. Lily was yelling at the man Gakupo saw last night and some guards were with him.

"Hey, what are you doing!? You can't just do this, barging into someone's room!" she yelled.

"That man with the purple hair murdered my wife! He went to my home and killed her!"

"What...?"

Gakupo groaned and saw Gumina's worried face behind the crowd. He got up and walked to the door, gently pushing Len to the side.

"Lily, what's going on?" he asked.

"This man says that you killed his wife. Is that true?"

Gakupo could tell that Lily was pleading desperately in her mind that it wasn't true. He calmly closed his eyes and opened them again. This time he looked directly at Gumina and gave her a little smile, to say that it's okay and he'll handle it. Tears began to stream from Gumina's eyes. Lily looked as if she was about to cry, too, as she shielded Gakupo with her arms.

"Lily, if they want to ask me some questions, then let them through."

"N-no! They'll arrest you for sure! I'll be lost without you beside me!"

"Don't worry, I can handle this."

Gakupo pushed through her and walked up to the guard. He held his hands out to be hand-cuffed and taken away. Len spied something that fell from beneath Gakupo's cloak. The guards left with Gakupo and left Lily, Len, and Gumina alone there. Lily hugged Gumina tightly. Len was trying to figure Gakupo was doing last night.

_"Did he see that man last night? Geez, he never tells us what's going on, especially when he's in a pinch. I'll just have to see myself."_

"Nee-chan, Gumina, I have to go do something today."

"No, Len, your staying with us."

"Look, if you let me do my thing, I promise me and Gakupo-san will be alright."

"Just...don't get hurt."

"Right," Len said with a smile.

He picked up the small folded paper on the ground and went back into his room to change.

* * *

Len scratched his head as he read the neat writing.

It read: "I want you to find the girl who spoke to us the first day here. If you can't find her, ask around. Her name is IA. Ask her these questions: Were you friends with a boy named IO? Do you know where he is? Did you murder Nina's husband? If so, why? If you are a Patron Saint, please say so, because you will be in very big trouble once we can find proof that you are a murderer. And why are you becoming like this? You will soon become tainted if you continue this behavior. Lastly, do NOT tell her anything about yourself.

"Geez, just what is he getting himself into? Guess I'll just do as this message says. I'll try asking the workers here first."

Unfortunately, nobody knew where she was and where she lived. Len tried walking around town for a bit to see if he could spot her. He saw a crowd gathering around an area so he went to go see what was so interesting. He nearly puked when he saw the dead body of the woman, and the stench was disgusting. Her guts were ripped out of her stomach and blood stained her face with her eyes gauged out and her tongue cut.

_"Ugh! Who...who would this kind of thing? Something so horrible? Let's just get out of here for now."_

He spied a little girl crying on the bench with her father...the man from this morning. Len decided to avoid them, just in case he got stuck in the same situation as Gakupo. He walked the streets for a good three hours before going back to ARIA on the Planetes. Before he knew it, his stomach started grumbling.

"Ah, that's right, I didn't eat breakfast. Well, better go get something to eat."

Len strolled into the nearest café. A waitress bowed to him and said as he came in, "Welcome back, Master!"

He sat down and took a look at the menu while thinking, _"This must be a maid café then."_

"Hello, what would you like to have today, sir?"

"Just a grilled sandwich would be fine, please."

"Coming right up."

As the waitress left, Len said, "Nice uniform...Hmm, I don't even know what IA looks like, though. This is really a pain and a wastes of time, but I've got to get Gakupo-san out of there. I'll ask her about IA when that cute waitress comes back."

* * *

The guards brought Gakupo to the glass-like castle on the side of the snowy mountain through a tunnel. He sighed and thought of himself when he was younger.

_"Heh_, _if_ _this was to happen to the nineteen year old me, I would've struggled and fought until I got free of their grasp...and run until I got away. But now, this world isn't safe for such games."_

They entered the castle and the guards threw Gakupo to the floor. They pulled on his hair to make him look at the duke sitting atop of his throne. The duke rested his head on his hand and smiled.

"My, my, my. If it isn't Prince Gakupo Kamui of the Purple Kingdom. I'm surprised, a prince bowing before me, and not only that, you've committed the one sin a Patron Saint shouldn't do, murder an innocent soul."

The duke wore a pure white fancy tailcoat with golden alignment. His long hair was tied in a loose braid that hung over his shoulder. Gakupo came to a realization as soon as he saw the duke. He...looked like IA. Despite knowing his punishment, Gakupo spat out his thought while smirking.

"You must be mistaken because in order for me to murder someone, I'd have to keep a storm running for at least two days in order to kill someone."

"That's right, but you don't even have to use your powers kill someone."

"I just want to know, but do you have a daughter?"

"Yes, that's right. Her name is ARIA, but most like to call her...IA."


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

"Why did you want to know if I have a daughter?" questioned the duke.

"...Would you believe me if I told you?"

"Answer me, Prince."

"What if I said your daughter was involved with the murders?"

"Why do you suspect her?"

"She was friends with a boy when she was younger, was she not?"

"Hmm, now that I think about it, she_ was_ with a young boy. But that doesn't make my ARIA a murderer!"

"It does. The ones she killed were the young boy's father and a friend of his mother. Perhaps she was angry with them, or wanted to avenge the boy."

"Well, I assure you, she isn't that kind person."

"How are you so sure?"

"..."

"Is that so. I already have two other Patron Saints with me. Patron Saint of the Night and Patron Saint of Healing. My daughter has yet to become a Patron Saint."

"Really now? Then, you all should leave now and be on your way."

"No, we have take care of this matter if you won't."

"Yes, but you will all be sentenced to death if the soldiers of Crypton find out that you are here. They come to collect taxes around this time of the month. It would only cause trouble that I don't want to deal with."

"Please let us stay for a few days longer, we will definitely solve this."

The duke got up from his seat and kneeled down in front of Gakupo and held out his hand. Ice crystals sprang out from his hand. A floating cream-colored music note appeared in the palm of his hand. The duke smiled.

"I'll approve of your daughter's Awakening if you can stop the culprit before the soldiers of Crypton arrive in four days. That should be enough time for you. Guards, bring the prince back to his loved ones, please."

"Yes, my lord," they responded.

The guards un-cuffed him and bowed to the duke and exited the throne room through a secret passage because it would avoid unneeded attention and it would be quicker.

* * *

The (cute) waitress brought the grilled sandwich to Len.

"Thanks," he said.

"Your welcome, sir. If there is anything you need, please call me."

"Hmph, really? Actually you _could_ help me with something important."

Len ran his hand through his bangs and winked at her. She immediately started blushing.

"U-um, w-what is it?"

"Do you happen to know a girl named IA?"

"Y-you Princess ARIA? Nobody else here is named that other than her."

"Princess?"

"Yes, she is the daughter of the duke that rules over this province. When she isn't working at ARIA on the Planetes, she's usually with a guy at one of those clubs in town."

_"So she's a like a...WHORE!"_

"S-so is that all?"

"Yes, thank you for your cooperation, miss."

The waitress quickly bowed and went to another table to take their orders. Len pondered about what he heard.

_"Not only is she a whore, but she's also the daughter of the duke. IA is really a suspicious character. I really hope Gakupo is doing okay."_

After he finished eating his lunch, Len decided to ask around again town again. He spotted Gakupo with some guards. He ran towards Gakupo as the the guards were leaving.

"Gakupo-san, are you alright?" he yelled.

"Ah, Len. Yes, I'm alright."

"I just learned some IA a while ago."

"I did, too."

"That she's a princess?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Well, I also know where to find her. A place called The Night of Desire."

"The Night of Desire? Where is that?"

"Apparently, it's the brightest place in town, but you cant really tell because in daylight right now."

"...Why don't you just change it nighttime?"

"No! I am not going to mess with night and day, alright?"

"It was just an idea."

"So what did they do to you?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just discussed the murders with the duke and I tried to convince him that the murderer is his own daughter, who isn't even in the castle most of the time."

"Then, there might definitely be a chance she's there right now.

"Yeah. Let's go check it out."

* * *

"I wonder what Len-san is doing..."

"Gumina, don't worry...I suppose you want to help him don't you?"

"Yes! We should go find him right now! Let's go!"

"Gumina, w-wait!"

Gumina anxiously pulled Lily's arm and went looking for Len.

...few hours later...

"We can't find him, Gumina!"

"But we have to keep trying! He couldn't have gone to the castle, right?"

"Len would never do something so foolish like that! Y'know, why don't we just ask if someone saw him?'

"Ah, your right..."

"*sigh* Let's ask in that café over there."

Lily and Gumina walked in and the waitress bowed to them.

"Welcome back, Master!"

_"A maid café..." _they both thought.

"Actually we're just looking for a young man that looks a little like me, with a ponytail."

"Oh! Uh, yes I have. He was looking for a girl named IA...He went to a club called The Night of Desire, if your looking for him."

"Thanks!"

"Um, no problem."

* * *

"Well, Gumina, now we know where to look!"

"Yeah, but if we are going to a club, then I shouldn't come. Father said it's a place for adults."

"I know you're old enough to stay back at the room yourself, but I don't feel safe with leaving you behind alone. It's okay, we can fake your age."

"Yes, but who is IA?"

"...Oh, he is a dead man! Let's go, Gumina!"

"Uh, okay, Lily-san!"


End file.
